


The Retreat

by MorningGlory21



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy, I JUST WANT THESE BOYS TO BE HAPPY OKAY??!, Just two friends fucking off from war lol, anyways i will always be soft for this idea, non-romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/pseuds/MorningGlory21
Summary: What if they just left?And never looked back?---"Happy those early days! when IShined in my angel infancy.Before I understood this placeAppointed for my second race,Or taught my soul to fancy aught"- Henry Vaughn "The Retreat"
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 160





	The Retreat

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Tommy whines around a mouthful of bread, his other hand knotted in the reins of the horse. He swallows, then thinks as Tubbo gives him a look. “Oh right. We don’t have anywhere specifically.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Tubbo angled Spots to the edge of the river. Days of travel had worn on all of them - boy and horse. But the eagerness to be gone, to leave behind the people who only wanted to use them, was a far greater force. They had left with very little notice - only what they had in their ender chests, what horses they could steal, what food they could gather.

They would be gone before day even rose for those who weren’t them.

“I saw the flower forest across the river. There’s bees and -”

“No bullshit?” Tommy finishes him easily, food on the go finished already. “Yeah, bees and no bullshit is my kind of place.”

A soft chuckle, and their horses waded into the shallow waters. Early fall wind nipped at their skin, that wasn’t covered by patchwork jackets. Tommy had opted for his old L’Manburg jacket and Tubbo had grabbed the first one from his home. Everything they had done had been with haste and suddenness.  _ We’ll leave it all behind. Maybe we’ll come back one day, but not before we’re ready, you know, Tubbo? _

They had the discs. They had nothing, nobody, holding them back in the main Dream SMP lands or L’Manburg or Pogtopia. And while Tommy had expressed grief for leaving Wilbur behind, both had agreed it had long stopped being either of their problems.

How many carefree nights and days had they lost to war? Eaten by flames and spat back out at their feet as sooty paste, neither of them cared anymore. 

They had each other, their friendship that had never faltered or died or given up to the flames of war, they had something that could never be taken from them.

Tommy had made his way across the river first, all smiles as he laughed at the bees and the flowers and the canopy of the trees. It was quiet out here, so far away (weeks of travel by horse) from the conflicts that had eaten them away. Tubbo got to work that very afternoon, as Tommy ran about.

He hadn’t always been the most build inclined, but he still diligently gathered resources. Tommy hunted and kept watch when the day slept and the night meandered in the sky. They laughed around meals at their campfires, and the next day played together.

Tag, racing their horses, eating what they wanted and going where they wished. No care about the whims of those who held age and power over them. No more worries of Tommy nearly dying in a duel (that Wilbur should have stepped in for, or that Wilbur should never have included children in his war), or whatever the conflict between Manburg and Pogtopia would conclude in.

“We made a good call.” Tommy will say around a mouthful of bread and steak and fruit, sitting at their dining room table with a grin. “I think tomorrow we should play the discs.”

And Tubbo will nod, without having to fear breath on the back of his neck for every little action he does. Where he goes. And he knows Tommy feels the same, because he says it every second of every day they’re free. Youth unbound from chains that made it ache. 

So Tubbo grins from around the meal in his mouth, happy and carefree - just like he was before the war and the election and everything like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr (or well... a lot of posts) opining for this idea. And I had just a little more Creativity left for the night, so I grace you all.


End file.
